Nightmares
by SoulSeeker
Summary: Hanekoma should've known something like this would happen. One shot. Humor.


**Title:** Nightmares**  
Author:** Amm (ammchan)**  
Written for:** ziggytwiggy (and zilleniose)**  
Fandom:** The World Ends with You**  
Characters:** Joshua, Neku (Mr. Hanekoma, Shiki)  
**Prompt:** "Joshua scaring the bejeezus out of Neku with his Noise form."  
**Wordcount:** 742  
**Rating:** K - suitable for everyone

Reference:_ http://zilleniose. deviantart. com/art/TWEWY-Composer-Noise-Form-126310222_

* * *

Neku Sakuraba was panting as he awoke, as if he just ran for his life. His fists were clenched, he was drenched in sweat, and he couldn't recognize his surroundings. It was still Shibuya...or so he assumed. And he knew, he was probably still stuck in the stupid Reaper's Game. It was just the start of another day...which meant _she_ had to be around there somewhere.

He breathed heavily as he looked around, and finally spotted Shiki, his Stalker of the week. Looking as pink and annoying as ever.

"Hey, there," she said to him casually, seeing that he was awake. "Looks like we're in Tipsy Tose Hall today."

"H...hi."

She looked like she was about to say something more, he noticed. He was waiting for it. But she stopped herself — probably scared off by his troubled state. She just sort of stared at him awkwardly for the moment, watching him as he stood up and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He lowered his headphones as he continued to look around, almost nervously.

"Uhmm... are you...?"

"You didn't happen to see a...a really huge dragon Noise by any chance, did you?" Neku was quick to interrupt her. "Chasing me?"

"A...a dragon Noise?" Shiki looked surprised, as she put a hand to her chin. "Chasing you?"

"Kind of silver... off white, maybe. With a really huge mane running down its back, and purple eyes. Claws. Glowing white Reaper wings..."

She raised an eyebrow at him, shaking her head slowly as she listened. It was like he could have gone on forever...

"Um...s-sorry," she murmured. "I...I just woke up... I thought you just did, too. I didn't...I didn't see anything like that."

"…"

Shiki took a step back from him. She knew he was irritable, and she could swear, he was about ready to go off on her, yelling about how she didn't believe him. About how the dragon was really there — he hadn't imagined it, damn it! But he was still. Silent, and his breathing was just as heavy as before. He looked angry. Though for once, not at her. And he shook his head slowly, with a prolonged sigh.

"Yeah. Y-yeah... never mind."

_I...I guess it was a dream._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"That's why you wanted me to take your picture?" Sanae Hanekoma asked, grinning; he had managed to both laugh and sound insulted at the same time. "_That's_ why you wasted your energy, going into your Noise form?"

"Well, I didn't think it would actually _work_," Joshua replied, defensive. "I was just curious!"

The Composer and his Producer were standing idly in a small isolated corner near Spain Hill, watching Neku and his partner from afar. Both were easy to keep track of, luckily: the proxy, with his bright orange hair, and his partner, with bright pink hair and that odd, brown cap. Not to mention the black stuffed animal the girl always carried around. They were waking up now for the fifth day of the game, and chatting; looking about Tipsy Tose Hall curiously. Nervously.

"Still, you could have tried imprinting a _nice_ picture." Hanekoma folded his arms, glancing at his boss critically. "You didn't need to scare the bejeezus out of your own proxy."

"How was _I_ supposed to know it would give him nightmares?" Joshua asked, with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You didn't think that a ferocious dragon form, with glowing white Reaper wings, claws, and very sharp teeth would give him nightmares? Not even..._maybe?_"

The Composer paused for a moment, as if needing to think.

"...the thought may have crossed my mind," he admitted in a mutter. Hanekoma was still staring at him with a look that radiated skepticism, shaking his head; but Joshua just smirked, as he playfully tossed a lock of his silver hair out of his face. "Aww, don't look at me like that. You know he'll forget all about it when the daily mission comes."

Hanekoma chuckled a little, and shrugged lightly as he held his hands up in surrender. Joshua was probably right about that, anyway, so he supposed no _real_ harm was done. Still, though — he should have known something like this would happen. He _really_ should have known.

"Whatever you say, boss," he said, nonchalantly. "But I'm still disabling the imprint function on your phone later."

And for the first time, for just a moment — he thought he saw Joshua pout.

"You're no fun."

* * *

_**A/N:** Hahaha. Um...yeah, kind of an attempt at humor, I guess. ^^* Short and silly...b-but I hope you at least smiled? ^^; The reference picture for Joshua's Noise form was pretty awesome, so I hope I did it justice. _

_My original idea for this prompt was something completely different, but I thought this one was a little more creative, and I wanted to play around with it and see how it turned out... :3_

_So...thanks for reading._


End file.
